mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Temporal Eye
Temporal Eye is the Quirk of Alice Yvelfeim and Clockwork. It is an Emitter-type Quirk. Description Temporal Eye is a Quirk that allows the user to manipulate the time of objects and the living. Time is essentially the object/person's lifespan. It can also manipulate time itself, though it is very limited and costly to do so. The Quirk can gain time by stealing it from other sources. While the source itself is not limited to anything specific, Alice can steal no more than 5 seconds from the living. In addition, Alice cannot steal from the same living source. Objects can have all of their time stolen and can be stolen from multiple times, assuming it still has time to be stolen. When an object has its time completely drained, it will turn to dust. The Quirk can make use of the user's time to manipulate the time of objects/the living. The user can grant time, effectively increasing their lifespan. This is, however, limited to 1 hour on the living for Alice. In addition, the user can also reverse time itself. This requires 60 times the normal amount of time to use, meaning each second takes a minute of time. It is also limited to a 5-second reversal, so a max of 5 minutes can be used. During usage of the quirk, the user cannot blink. Doing so will not only cause the quirk to fail, but any time gained/used for activation will be lost. Clockwork has an improved version of the Quirk known as Limitless Temporal Eye. This version has a few changes from the regular Quirk, starting with having no limit on draining/granting time to the living. This allows her to not only grant someone as much lifespan as possible, but also kill them by stealing all of their time. She also does not lose any time gained/planned to be used if she blinks during usage of her Quirk. The Quirk still fails if she blinks, and any time already used will not return. Clockwork also has access to Temporal Freeze, which allows her to freeze time for up to 5 seconds. Just like rewinding time, this ability also takes 60 times the normal amount to use. In addition, she can only use this once a day, making it her trump card. Anything held by Clockwork at the time ignores the time freeze, allowing her to utilize her guns and gear during the frozen time. Usage Being a support student, Alice does not use this Quirk for offensive reasons. Rather, she uses the quirk to make minor adjustments while creating something. She also rewinds time quite frequently. Usually, the second her creation explodes. This way she can prevent the explosion and fix the cause without any damage. In comparison, Clockwork uses her Quirk frequently while fighting Heroes and Villains alike. She mainly relies on her Time Drain, as this does not use up her own time to activate. Her trump card, Temporal Freeze, is usually used for escape or to finish a tough opponent quickly. Trivia * This Quirk is based on Kurumi's angel Zafkiel from Date a Live. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks